Guardian Angel
by thenewkait
Summary: Angelina knew that she had an angel, but what will she do now that he is gone?


A/N: Hi this is for the Hogwarts Online Daily Prompt: Your Guardian Angel. I cried while writing this and I hope it is good. Enjoy!

~thenewkait

First year

I stood up in the boat to get a better view.

"Your gonna fall." One of the little red headed boys next to me said.

"Am not!" I said foucusing more on my tip toes.

"Just trying to warn you."

"Thanks. But I think I know what I'm-" A wave made the boat rock. I swayed and felt myself sliding. "Whoa!" I yelled.

Then I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back into the boat.

I landed with a thump.

"You-You-saved me?" I said dumbfounded.

"Told you." He sat back down.

"I'm Angelina Johnson."

"Fred Weasley." He smiled looking just like an angel.

Third Year

"And Johnson has the Quaffle. Heading fast down the pitch almost to the goal. Wait, what is that? Oh, no."

I didn't see the blundger till it was to late. With full force the Ravenclaw Beater hit it straight at my face. I saw it the minute before it made impact.

I fell. I was 70 feet off the ground with nothing under me. I would have screamed but could make no noise. Suddenly, I wasn't falling.

I looked up.

"Oo. Wotcher there Ange." Fred Weasley said. He safely landed on the ground and I rolled off.

"You-You-saved me." I stuttered.

He smiled. "Of course I did. Someone has to watch over you."

Sixth Year

No one. Not a single person.

The Yule Ball was in two weeks and I still did not have a date. Ugh.

I was starting to get desperate. But not desperate enough to accept Marcus Flint's invitation.

Eww. "Oi, Angelina."

I turned. "Ello, Fred."

"So I heard about Flint asking you to the ball."

I shuddered.

"Yeah that's what I thought you say. So if you wanna give him an excuse so you don't have to go with him tell him you already are going with someone."

"That's a good idea. Except your forgetting one thing. I have no one to go with and if I show up without a date that night I will look like a total git won't I?" I said.

"Oh, but that can be fixed." He said an evil glint in his eye.

"How so?"

"Your going with me." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yep. Pick you up around eight." He waved bye.

I smiled. Who knew Fred Weasley would be such the Guardian Angel.

Seventh Year

"Ange! Angelina! Angelina, stop!" He yelled after me as I ran.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Ange!" He followed me till I finally sank down to the ground.

He held me as I cried. I don't know how long we sat there in the cold but finally I stopped crying.

"I'm gonna kill him." I heard him mumble under his breathe.

I laughed. "No your not." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't. It would upset you to much."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really what?"

"Why? Why would I be the one stopping you?"

"Because I care about you to much, and I know how much you care for him. If I did kill him, it would only hurt you worse." He explained not looking me in the eye.

I stared at him open mouthed.

"What?" He said finally looking at me.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"Angelina. I love you. I would do anything for you." He stated as if it was simple fact.

My breathe caught in my throat. "I love you too."

"I know." He leaned forward and kissed me.

That's when I realized. I loved an angel.

Battle of Hogwarts

"Angelina." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deserted room.

"Fred. We need to hurry. They need us out there."

"They can wait." He said. Pulling me to sit by him.

"What is it Fred?" He was scaring me. I had never seen him so serious.

"Angelina. I need you to listen to me. I love you and no matter what happens today I will always love you. Remember that. Always."

"I know Fred. I love you too."

He smiled. "Good. That makes this simpler."

"What is it?"

"Angelina Johnson. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I screamed jumping into his arms.

"Oh good." He laughed. "Now George owes me 50 Knuts."

I laughed with him and punched his arm.

"We really should go help out there." I said.

"Yes we should. I love you." He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too." I kissed him.

Then we parted ways. I went to help evacuate the kids and he went to help his brothers.

Later, I found out. That was the last time I would see my angel.

Three years later.

Time moves on, and apparently so does life.

My angel was never coming home and I would never be the same.

I lost contact with anyone from that world. It was to painful. Reminded me of him.

Then one day. There he was. Standing on my porch.

"Fred!" I yelled. Hugging him and swearing to never let go.

"Angelina." Wait. That wasn't his voice.

I stepped back shocked. It had to be him. It looked just like him. Right down to the ear. Then I realized.

"Oh. I'm sorry George." He had tears in his eyes.

"Ello, Ange. How are you?"

"Fine. I guess. How about you?"

"About the same."

"Come on in."

We sat on the couch in silence.

"Why did you come?" I finally whispered.

"It was his last wish to me." He answered after sometime.

"To torture me after his death?" I asked sarcasmn burning my words.

"No. To take care of you. After he was-" He choked on the last word.

"What?"

"Right before he-he-he." He struggled saying the last word. "He asked me one thing. 'George, mate, if anything were to happens to me. I want you to take care of her. She always someone to protect her.'"

I started crying. George handed me his handkerchief.

"I said,'Mate, nothing is going to happen to you.' He laughed that laugh he always had. 'Just promise me. I want to make sure she is takin care of.' His eyes were so serious. I had never seen him like that before. 'Please just promise.' He said. 'Ok, ok. I promise. Happy?' He smiled at me. 'Yes. Now lets go kill us some Death Eaters.'"

He had tears falling from his face now. "So we went. Percy met up with us and we made our way through the bodies. Then it happened. And I couldn't think of anything else. After his- well I guess I have to say it. Funeral. I tried to find you. But you disappeared. It took me three years to find you. And well I'm here to do what he said. Because it is what he deserves. What you deserve."

I smiled. It was so Fred. Down to the last detail.

"I don't know how this is going to work." I finally said.

"Me either." George said.

"I guess we are going to have to at least try at this?" I laughed.

"I guess so." He smiled. "We are having lunch. Next Thursday. 11:30. I'll pick you up." He stood up heading toward the door.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yep. No questions asked." He winked at me looking so much like his brother it made my heart ache. But at the same time I felt. Hope.

George disapperated. Leaving me standing alone on my porch. I looked up towards the sky. Maybe he still was guarding me, my own Guardian Angel.  



End file.
